A measurement protocol may be used to measure network performance of a group of network devices. For example, a two-way active measurement protocol (TWAMP) may define a standard used to measure network performance between any two network devices that support TWAMP. As such, the group of network devices may use a test session to send probe packets between network devices to measure the network performance.